the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Marcel Gerard
Marcellus alias Marcel est un ancien protégé que Niklaus à engendré au 19e siècle. Marcel a créé un ensemble de règles et est parvenu à asseoir la suprématie des vampires en soumettant la communauté surnaturelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il est âgé de 206 ans. Il est désormais La Bête en buvant le sérum de Lucien crée par Vincent. Apparence physique Marcel est un homme beau et très attrayant. Il a la peau noire et les cheveux rasés. Personnalité Marcel est diabolique et dangereux, et il est une star du rock. Il est également un méchant, sauvage et charismatique. Marcel utilise son charme autant que sa puissance vampirique pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il profite au maximum de la vie dans le quartier français. Il prend son rôle de "roi" très au sérieux, et applique les règles qu'il a créées à coup sûr, mais il n'est pas au-dessus, car il saurait tué une sorcière devant de nombreux spectateurs pour avoir pratiqué la magie (chose qu'il a interdite). Il semble aussi se soucier véritablement de ses subordonnés. Son passé En 1820, lors des funérailles du premier fils du Gouverneur Emil, Klaus assista à la maltraitance de Marcel des mains du capitaine du Gouverneur. Voyant que le jeune esclave se débattait pour pour se protéger des coups de fouet que lui infligeait le capitaine, Klaus vint à son secours et tua l'homme. Après avoir demandé son nom au jeune homme, celui-ci lui déclara n'avoir jamais eu de prénom par précaution ; sa mère ne lui donnerait pas de prénom jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son dixième anniversaire, de peur qu'il décède de la peste. Mais sa mère mourut avant qu'elle ne puisse le nommer. Klaus lui donna alors le nom de Marcellus, ayant pour signification "petit guerrier". Klaus pris ensuite le jeune Marcel avec lui et l'éleva comme son propre fils. En 1821, Elijah lui enseigna à jouer du piano, mais il lui appris également à lire, utilisant Shakespeare comme exemple. Marcellus idolâtra Elijah, cependant, Klaus se sentant jaloux, retira la dague de Kol Mikaelson, leur frère vicieux dont les appétits sanguinaires dépassèrent celles de Klaus et effraya Marcellus avec ses pitreries. Une nuit, Marcel fut forcé d'assister à une pièce de théâtre de William Shakespeare "Hamlet", dont les comédiens furent contraints de jouer à la pièce comme Kol le désirait, jusqu'à même les faire s'entre-tuer pour de vrai. Kol alla même jusqu'à nourrir Marcel de son sang, promettant que c'était ce que désiraient Klaus et Elijah. Réalisant le danger que Kol était pour Marcel, Kol fut une fois de plus poignardé, puis remis dans son cercueil. Plus tard, Marcellus parla avec Elijah sur les progrès qu'il avait fait sur un livre, mais Elijah, lui dit qu'il s'ennuya de lui, en réalité, Elijah lui dicta ses paroles pour permettre à Klaus et Marcel de se réunir à nouveau, mais Marcel ne sachant cela, pris une aversion à Elijah et ne l'a plus jamais aimé. En 1835, Marcel fut adulte. Depuis son adoption dans la famille, il avait appris l'art de la musique et de la lecture avec Elijah. Mais dans le même temps, il eut appris l'art de l'escrime avec Rebekah. Cette année-là, il fut capable de battre l'originelle dans un duel, mais il réussit surtout à charmer la jeune femme et à entamer une relation avec celle-ci. Cependant, et en dépit des avertissements de Klaus à propos des deux amants, Klaus n'approuva pas leur amour et les interdis de poursuivre leur romance. Marcel fut persistant et tenta d'embrasser Rebekah qui partageait ses sentiments. Klaus soudainement les interrompis, furieux et vit leur relation comme une trahison. Pour les punir, il poignarda Rebekah devant Marcel. Plus tard dans la même année, Marcel fut abattu par le Gouverneur, son propre père, tout en essayant de libérer des esclaves. Marcel, mourant par balle, demanda une faveur à Klaus : le transformer en vampire. Klaus le transforma à contrecœur. Plus tard, Marcel contraint le Gouverneur de s'arracher le cœur avec un couteau même si Klaus l'avertit que cet acte ne lui apporterait pas la paix de l'abus de son père envers lui. En 1887, après avoir laissé Rebekah poignardé 52 années, Klaus lui retira la dague de son cœur. Réveillée, Rebekah demanda à voir Marcel, inquiète pour lui. Mais Klaus, sadique, révéla avoir donné à Marcel un ultimatum : vivre une existence humaine avec Rebekah ou bien devenir vampire et vivre sans Rebekah. A la grande horreur de Rebekah, elle appris le choix de Marcel, celui de devenir vampire au lieu d'avoir une vie avec elle. Marcel entra dans la chambre. En 1914, après qu'une série de vols dans toute la Nouvelle-Orléans pendant la saison des fêtes, le maire demanda à Klaus de chercher les responsables. Klaus, avec Marcel creusèrent profondément dans leur recherche et Marcel devina que Kol en était le responsable. Alors, lui et Klaus suivirent Kol au Manoir de la Douairière Fauline et le surprirent en train de voler un diamant de parangon rare. Marcel et Klaus forcèrent Kol à leur remettre le diamant et avec l'une des sorcières de Klaus, piégea les alliées de Kol, Mary-Alice Claire et Astrid Malchance à l'intérieur du Manoir. Plus tard, Marcel assista à la fête de Noël des originels avec Rebekah et après que Klaus ait appris les intentions perfides de Kol, Marcel seconda Klaus, qui planta une dague dans le cœur de son frère. En 1916, En 1918, En 1919, En 1925, En 1950, The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Le retour du roi, Marcel est en train de faire un karaoké, puis sent la présence de Klaus. Tous deux entrent dans une confrontation ayant un rapport sur ce qui s'est passé il y a cent ans dans ces lieux. Mais cette confrontation s'avère être une belle et longue amitié. Ils vont prendre un verre, et Klaus lui annonce qu'il est à la recherche d'une Jane-Anne Deveraux. Dans la soirée, Marcel lui amène Jane-Anne mais il l'a tue pour voir pratiquée de la magie. Notamment, il envoie deux de ses hommes suivent Klaus. Après avoir appris qu'il était suivi par deux de ses sbires, Klaus entre dans une soirée et menace un garde de Marcel. Ce dernier apparaît et annonce qu'il n'y a pas de blesser dans ses proches. Ensuite, Klaus lui demande ce qu'est devenue sa ville, alors ils montent sur un balcon et parle de la ville. Là, il aperçoit Camille O'Connell et commence à flirter avec. Plusieurs minutes ont passés et Marcel est de nouveau confronté par Klaus qui lui parle des sorcières. Marcel ne lui dit rien, ce qui amène à une grande tension entre les deux amis, qui dégénère en ban de sang. Le lendemain, Klaus va voir Marcel et lui dit qu'il n'est pas son ennemi et qu'il aimerai rester dans le quartier français pour un moment. De là, ils assistent à une fête de la ville. Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Marcel arrive sur les lieux du décès de Jane-Anne et aperçoit Sophie penché sur le corps sans vie de sa sœur, et sa bande de sorcière venu emporter le corps et le mettre au cimetière pour qu'elle puisse y reposer en paix. Marcel lui demande de coopérer afin d'apporter sa sœur au repos. Plus tard, lors d'une rencontre entre Marcel et Klaus, Marcel lui dit que la Nouvelle-Orléans est sa ville. Il lui de la façon dont il l'a transformer, mais Marcel explique que lorsque Klaus s'est enfui, il a pris le relais. Après la confrontation brutale entre le mentor et son élève, Elijah vient lui parler. Marcel ne veut pas lui expliquer comment il contrôle les sorcières, mais Elijah explique que le sang d'un hybride permet de guérir la fatalité d'une morsure de loup-garou. Il font une bonne affaire et Marcel a laisse les sorcières enterrer Jane- Anne, et obtient son corps aux sorcières pour prouver sa loyauté envers elles. Le lendemain, Marcel va voir sa protégée, Davina, et lui assure qu'elle est une très grande sorcière. Dans A la reconquête du royaume, trois mois ont passés et Marcel organise une fête à L'abattoir et ne laisse que quelques-uns de ses vampires porter des bagues de jour. Durant la soirée, Thierry Vanchure, un de ses disciples lui annonce que six de leur hommes ont été tués. Le lendemain, Marcel et Klaus sont dans un bar. Camille étudie et Marcel flashe sur elle. Klaus prend les devants et tente de persuader la jeune femme d'accepter un dîner avec Marcel. Ensuite, ce dernier lui donne un rendez-vous pour le soir suivant. Plus tard dans la journée, Marcel et Klaus se rendent dans un parking sous-terrain et Marcel offre un ultimatum à deux jeunes touristes en leur demandant de faire un choix. La jeune femme le perds et Marcel l'a tue. A la sortie du parking, le roi de la ville trouve Rebekah sur le balcon. Il lui fait part de son souvenir d'il y a cent ans quand elle a fuie la ville avec ses frères. Cependant, Marcel n'est pas dupe et lui demande ce qu'elle est venue faire en ville et elle lui dit qu'elle est à la recherche de son frère Elijah. Il retrouve Klaus au Rousseau et reçoit un appel comme quoi un loup-garou est en ville. Le soir venu, il est à son rendez-vous avec Camille, mais il est très vite interrompu par Rebekah qui s'en prend à la barman pour découvrir où se trouve Elijah. Vaincu, il amène Rebekah à Davina, qui n'hésite pas une seconde à lui effacé la mémoire en la jetant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Le lendemain, Marcel répète à Rebekah que la Nouvelle-Orléans est sa ville. Plus tard, il retourne voir Davina, en colère et lui dit que les Mikaelson sont présent pour un long moment et lui demande découvrir comment tuer un originel. Dans Les amants maudits, Marcel se prépare pour le bal masqué et Klaus arrive essayant de récupérer son frère, mais Marcel lui dit qu'il ne tient pas à le lui rendre pour montrer qu'il a le pouvoir. Plus tard, avant que la soirée ne commence, Klaus et Marcel écoute Thierry jouer du saxophone. Marcel pense rien ne va se salir avec sa ville . Klaus pénètre dans la tête de Marcel sur les pièges et pense qu'il devrait agacer les sorcières en place. Au bal, Marcel voit que Rebekah a invité Camille. Il l'invite à danser puis au moment où il sont sur le point d'échanger un baiser, Diego lui apprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Thierry. Il laisse Camille pour régler le problème survenu ; il s'énerve. Suite à la faute commise par Thierry, il l'envoie au Jardin pour les cent ans à venir. Alors qu'il est sur la route pour emmener Thierry, Katie tente de sauver Thierry. Elle s'en prend à Marcel, mais Klaus débarque et lui brise la nuque. Au Jardin, il emprisonne comme convenu, Thierry, le laissant pourrir dans ce lieu. Dans la soirée inachevée, Klaus et Marcel sont sur un banc et discutent de Camille. Klaus s'excuse pour la déloyauté de Thierry. Suite à son aide, il accepte de lui rendre Elijah. Marcel va voir Davina, heureuse de le voir. Davina ne veut pas donner Elijah. Plus tard, Rebekah se promène dans la rue, mais Marcel l'arrête. Dans Nouvelles alliances, Davina lui demande l'autorisation pour participer à la soirée du soir, et après lui avoir rappeler qu'elle doit rester à l'abri, elle lui montre qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même en lui faisant bouillir son sang. Il accepte à condition qu'elle soit avec Camille. Plus tard, il est préoccupé lorsque Davina est manquante et Camille lui dit qu'elle a fait le mur pour rencontrer un gars. Il se présente alors à l'Eglise, ignorant que Klaus a forcer Davina et lui demande ce qui s'est passé quand il voit du verre brisé partout. Davina ne lui parle pas de la visite de Klaus et lui rappelle qu'elle vit ici. Dans''Le rituel de la moisson, Kieran répète à Marcel qu'il doit déplacer Davina parce qu'il est préoccupé par les sorcières. Ensuite, Marcel révèle à Klaus qu'il y a huit mois il a eu relation avec Sophie et pris connaissance de la moisson. Il explique qu'il s'est rendu au cimetière avec son armée où le rituel se déroulait et a tué toutes les sorcières coupables, remarquant que Davina était la seule survivant sur les quatre sorcières sacrifiés et l'a mise en sécurité. Entre-temps, il est préoccupé par Davina, qui feint une attaque de panique au sujet de "quelque chose de mauvais à venir". Plus tard, il confronte Klaus qui l'a distrait par des sorcières mortes dans le Bayou et est surpris de voir Elijah qui est libéré. Dans ''Le fruit empoisonné, Marcel est suspicieux envers Klaus et découvre qu'il a menti sur l'endroit où il vit. Après une conversation avec Joshua, il va voir Thierry dans le Jardin parce qu'il est le seul en qui il a confiance. Marcel l'écoute lui dire qu'il croit que Klaus a drainé le sang du noctambule et l'a contraint. Après son accrochage avec Rebekah, Marcel se rend compte que les orginels restent à son ancienne plantation. Il enlève alors Hayley. Dans Sauver l'espèce, Marcel organise un combat de nuit afin d'offrir aux gagnants une bague de jour pour pouvoir sortir à la lumière du jour, mais très vite la soirée est interrompu par Klaus et Elijah, irrités. Marcel leur demande ce qu'ils viennent faire ici et Klaus l'accuse d'avoir enlevé Hayley. Marcel lui dit qu'il n'a rien fait et ne détecte pas qu'elle est importante pour Klaus. Cependant, il permet à Sabine d'utiliser sa magie pour localiser Hayley. Plus tard, et après avoir confronté les frère Mikaelson, Marcel a un tête à tête avec Joshua et l'accuse d'être un espion pour Klaus. Il lui ligote et l'emmène à Davina afin qu'elle lui supprime toute contrainte faite par Klaus. Dans la soirée, il rencontre Tyler Lockwood qui lui donne des informations utiles sur Klaus. Dans La fièvre du pouvoir Marcel revoit Tyler et dit à ses marcheurs que s'ils veulent rester, ils doivent être prêts pour la bataille. Tyler raconte comment Klaus l'a transformé en hybride, mais il est interrompu par Rebekah qui termine son histoire. Elle est d'accord avec lui, mais veut que le bébé naisse. Elle rejoint l'équipe de Marcel. Elle brise le cou de Tyler, mais il s'avère qu'elle ne veut pas blesser le bébé, juste Klaus. Plus tard, alors que Marcel et Rebekah emmène l'hybride au Jardin, elle lui demande où ils vont mettre Klaus et Marcel lui dit qu'il a déjà trouvé son emplacement depuis 52 ans. Rebekah prévoit tout, mais elle se sent un peu coupable, et regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Plus tard, Klaus va à Marcel, mais il comprend assez tôt que Rebekah l'a trahi et complote contre lui. L'hybride devient très arrogant. Il fait un long discours, en essayant d'obtenir un allié de l'armée de Marcel, mais personne ne vient à lui et la bataille commence. Les hommes de Marcel enchaînent ses bras et commencent tous à se liguer contre lui. Cependant, Klaus passe en mode hybride et Rebekah constate que c'est perdu d'avance, alors elle demande à Marcel de prendre la pièce et de lui offrir son allégeance. Après le combat, Marcel observe les vampires qui restent en train d'incendiés les combattants morts. Klaus arrive et jubile en lui disant qu'il veut sa demeure. Marcel lui dit qu'il peut tout avoir, mais il n'aura jamais la fidélité des personne et de profiter de son royaume. Dans Les deux rois, Marcel et Rebekah complotent de nouveau contre Klaus et décident de lui faire croire la fidélité de Marcel envers l'originel. Plus tard, Klaus fait un long discours en tant que nouveau roi. Il introduit Hayley et les met en garde sur la protection de Hayley. Il leur dit aussi qu'il ne va pas utiliser le sang du bébé pour les hybrides. Pour prouver son point, il veut que les vampires tuent chaque loup-garou dans le Quartier français. Klaus demande à Marcel de venir avec lui. Klaus retrouve Camille qui pense que ses sentiments pour Marcel ont été contraint, mais Klaus souligne que tout ce qu'elle ressentait était vrai, il n'y avait rien de forcer. Suite au départ de Camille, Klaus avoue à Marcel sur ses indiscrétions passés. Marcel le remercie pour l'honnêteté et lui indique que sa rencontre avec les humains est dans une heure. Une heure plus tard, Marcel annonce à Davina qu'elle quitte le grenier. Klaus arrive et a une petite conversation avec Davina, puis annonce à Marcel qu'ils ont la réunion. Le Père Kieran les attends avec le reste des membres de la Faction. Le Maire et le chef de la police acceptent le changement de roi, mais préviennent Klaus qu'ils devront écouter les humains. Klaus leur fait comprendre qu'il se moque de leur règle et leur dit de réfléchir. Ensuite, Marcel et Klaus sont au bar, et l'hybride reçoit un appel des humains et ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ses termes. Ils tendent alors une embuscade et tire des balles en bois sur des vampires et font entrés le soleil. Marcel est s'emporte contre Klaus et déteste la façon dont il gère les choses, mais au final, il suit son vieil ami pour les tuer. Ils organisent alors un rendez-vous avec les membres, et commencent à les tuer. Le Père Kieran est le seul à rester en vie, mais Klaus ne sait pas comment le tuer. Marcel l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout en portant un toast, Klaus raconte à Marcel que la principale raison de ses actes étaient de la faute des sorcières. Puis, il lui avoue qu'il était jaloux de tout ce qu'il avait construit en son absence. Il lui demande alors de régner la ville avec lui, car il sait que lui seul a le respect des vampires. Plus tard, Marcel confronte Rebekah qui est énervée et blessée parce qu'il a choisi Klaus. Il a une bonne raison, il veut aider les gens. Rebekah l'avertit de se rappeler de qui est Klaus. Dans Le signe prémonitoire, Marcel tente de parler avec Rebekah, mais elle le repousse en disant qu'il n'a pas le droit de la toucher car il a choisi Klaus. Puis il reçoit un appel de Klaus qui l'informe que Davina s'est échappée, alors il va le voir pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Quand Elijah arrive, il lui demande ce qu'il lui a dit dans le grenier. Quand ils commencent à chercher Davina il fait affaire avec Elijah pour s'assurer que Davina soit à l'abri de Klaus une fois qu'ils l'auront retrouver. Plus tard, lorsque Davina les rejoints, elle se jette sur lui et lui reproche de l'avoir trahir. Quand Klaus empoisonne Davina, il est révélé que Marcel a fait une affaire avec une Sabine pour protéger Davina. Rebekah ramène Davina et l'a remet à Marcel qui prend soin d'elle. Dans Après moi, le déluge, Marcel essaie de faire la paix avec Davina mais elle est furieuse contre lui et ne veut pas le voir. Davina l'attaque mais se met soudain à tousser et à ingurgiter de la terre, l'inquiétant davantage pour elle. Quand ils essaient tous de comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec la jeune femme, Marcel continue à blâmer Klaus pour avoir blesser et tuer l'ami de Davina. Après avoir conclu que la seule façon d'arrêter Davina est de compléter la moisson en la sacrifiant, Marcel amène Davina avec lui et la cache. Il essaie toujours de faire la paix avec elle et explique qu'il se soucie de son être et qu'il est la personne qui a demandé à une sorcière de la protéger de la mort. Il lui dit qu'il l'aurait fait sur Timothy s'il avait appris le plan de Klaus. Puis il s'excuse pour l'avoir utiliser comme outil, mais lui promet qu'il veut juste la protéger. Lorsque Rebekah lui dit que c'est sans espoir d'aider Davina, cette dernière s'engage à compléter la moisson. Marcel l'accompagne alors au sacrifice. Lorsque la moisson ne se déroule pas comme prévue et que Davina ne revient pas à la vie, il est dévasté et blâme Klaus disant qu'il avait tout sous contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Quand Klaus tente de le sortir de sa misère, Marcel lui dit qu'il ne se soucie pas d'autre chose. Pour lui, Klaus n'est tout simplement pas en mesure de comprendre sa douleur. Cependant, Klaus lui annonce qu'il a mis des années avant de pouvoir prononcer son nom suite à son départ précipiter de la ville un siècle plus tôt. Dans Magie noire, Marcel est toujours irrité par le sacrifice et l'échec de la résurrection de Davina. Il refuse d'abord d'aider Klaus à enquêter sur les vampires sacrifiés dans le Chaudron. Alors, il décide d'aller boire et de là, il revit ses souvenirs passé avec Camille. Elle le console pour la perte de Davina. Mais leur discussion est interrompue par l'arrivée de Papa Tunde qui attaque Marcel. Plus tard, Klaus arrive pour l'aider, mais est également vaincu par le puissant sorcier. Suite à leur victoire contre le sorcier, Camille se propose d'offrir son sang à Marcel pour le guérir, mais Klaus s'y refuse, mais elle est déterminée à le lui offrir malgré l'interdiction de l'hybride. Dans Changement de pouvoir, Marcel assiste à la réouverture de l'église et à la fin de la messe, il questionne avec Klaus le Père Kieran, à propos de Papa Tunde, mais il sont interrompus par un appel de Diego. Arrivé dans la cour de l'Abattoir, Marcel et les originels se demandent ce qui s'est passé avec le sorcier, étendu sur le sol. Rebekah arrive et leur annonce la résurection de Monique Deveraux. Elijah en conclu que c'est la mort de Papa Tunde qui a ramené la fille Deveraux en vie. Plus tard, il va voir Rebekah et apprend le retour de Geneviève, une sorcière qui détient leur secret et qui pourrait le révélé. L'orginelle lui demande de se charger d'elle. Plus tard, il se rend chez les Deveraux et dit à Sophie qu'il veut que les autres filles sacrifiées reviennent à la vie. Sophie lui fait alors un sort de localisation pour retrouver les sorcières, mais lui demande de l'argent en échange pour que Monique puisse quitter la ville. Cependant, alors que le sort est sur le point de fonctionner, Klaus arrive et enlève Monique. Marcel le rejoint et s'oppose à lui, mais il se fait briser la nuque par Klaus. Plus tard, alors qu'il est revenu à l'Abattoir, Elijah le retrouve et annonce que Klaus et Rebekah ont été enlevé et requiert l'aide des vampires. Dans Un secret bien gardé, Elijah rentre à l'Abattoir et demande à Marcel s'il a des information. Le vampire comprend rapidement que la liste des noms gravés sur Elijah est une énigme de Celeste. Ensuite, ils commencent leur recherches et suive la piste d'Annie, une des personnes inscrit sur le corps d'Elijah. Plus tard dans la journée, Marcel et Elijah poursuivent leurs recherches et tombe sur un fonctionnaire qui leur annonce que le registre de décès qu'ils recherchent se trouve à l'église Sainte-Anne. Là-bas, Elijah interroge Marcel sur Brynne Deveraux et Marcel lui avoue qu'elle l'a aidé à jeté des sorts sur un clan de loup, puis lui demande ce que Hayley compte faire avec eux avant qu'Elijah le mette en garde. Après avoir trouvé la solution, le groupe fait des recherche sur Clara Summerlin et Marcel devine que Kaus et Rebekah sont au Sanatorium Fleur-de-Lis et leur avoue que lui et Rebekah ont fait quelque chose contre leur famille. Lesoir suivant, ils se rendent sur les lieux et Marcel tente de sauver Rebekah de Klaus, puis arrive Elijah qui leur demande, à Marcel et Rebekah de partir... Dans Famille décomposée, Rebekah et Marcel sont en fuite, et tandis qu'ils sont aux portes de la ville, ils décident de revenir en arrière parce que Marcel veut ressusciter Davina car, elle seule peut les aider. Ils font alors appel à Thierry, qui réuni Bastianna Natale et Geneviève afin de discuter, mais il s'en prend à elles, qui se défendent, mais Marcel arrive avec Rebekah. Le vampire arrache la tête de Bastianna tandis que Geneviève s'échappe. La nuit suivante, les deux se rendent au cimetière et déterre Davina. Cependant, Rebekah est coincé à l'intérieur et ne peut s'échapper, alors elle lui dit de partir loin et de la sauver. Sur ces mots, il ramène Davina dans le grenier, qui revient à la vie. Dans Pour toujours et à jamais, Marcel réconforte Rebekah alors que Klaus tente de la tuer. Il demande l'aide de Camille pour aider Davina en plein stress post-traumatique. Lorsque Rebekah est libéré, il lui dit qu'il ne peut pas quitter la ville parce qu'il est chez lui. Alors, ils se quittent en bon terme et s'embrassent. Plus tard, Marcel essaie de faire face à Klaus, mais celui-ci ne fait rien contrairement à Elijah qui banni Marcel du Quartier français, le menaçant de ne jamais revenir. Dans Tous rivaux, Marcel en exil de l'autre côté de la Nouvelle-Orléans, essaie d'enrôler Thierry pour reprendre la ville. Il encourage alors Joshua à redonner à Davina l'envie de pratiquer la magie pour sa propre protection. Plus tard, il a un rapport sexuel avec Camille, après qu'elle ait été presque tué par Kieran lors d'un épisode psychotique et après avoir consommé de l'alcool. Cependant, le lendemain, Marcel réalise qu'une sorcière l'utilise pour espionner Camille. Thierry rejoint Marcel pour reprendre la ville. Dans La fête des sorcières, Marcel et Thierry procèdent à leurs plans, malgré le fait de ne pas recruter Diego. Lors de la fête des bénédictions, il envoie son cadeau sous la forme d'humains les obligeants à se tailler les poignets pour tromper les vampires afin de rompre leur traité de paix, en promettant qu'il n'y aura plus la paix. En représailles, Elijah tente de tuer Marcel malgré ces derniers personnalité béat, et Elijah décide d'arracher le cœur de Thierry et laissez vivre Marcel avec la culpabilité comme une punition. Les vampires dont Diego décident alors de se ranger du côté de Marcel. Dans Point de rupture, Marcel veut venir aider Camille avec le Père Kieran mais elle refuse parce que Klaus va le tuer. Il appelle Klaus et lui demande d'aider Camille car il ne peut pas aller à elle. plus tard, il est alors confronté par Hayley qui l'accuse d'être le responsable de l'attentat dans le Bayou, mais il nie. Il raconte alors que ses parents avaient beaucoup d'ennemis, même parmi les autres loups-garous. Il dit que quelqu'un a trahi et tué ses parents alors qu'ils étaient couchés à faible, et qu'il est arrivé et l'a sauvée. Il révèle qu'il avait demandé au Père Kieran son aide pour la sortir hors de la ville étant donné qu'elle était innocente. Il lui propose ensuite de lui remettre un sac rempli d'argent afin qu'elle quitte la ville, mais elle refuse. Plus tard dans la soirée, Klaus l'appelle pour lui annoncer que Kieran est décédé, et qu'il lui permet de revenir pendant 24 heures pour aider Camille à faire son deuil et enterrer son ami. Plus tard, il révèle aux vampires qu'il a soulevé Joshua à récupérer la clé de Kieran pour protéger Camille. Dans Le pacte des louves, Marcel retourne au Quartier afin d'y enterrer son ami et aider Camille. Elle se rend à la fin de la veillée funèbre, qu'il était au courant pour la clé et lui demande de partir. Plus tard, il révèle à Camille que la clé mène à quelque chose qui pourrait être utilisé contre les créatures surnaturelles dans la Nouvelle-Orléans, et qu'il a voulu la garder en sécurité. Après que Camille ait localisé la zone de la clé, il suppose que quelqu'un est arrivé avant eux parce que la boîte est vide. Camille révèle qu'il y avait un code secret dans la boîte que son frère avait appris de Kieran parce qu'il devait reprendre la place de Kieran dans la Faction un jour avant sa mort. Elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'il est. Plus tard, après avoir parlé à Klaus sur leur passé, il affirme que lui et ses vampires se battront jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts. Dans A feu et à sang, Marcel capture et interroge Jackson et Oliver, leur demandant ce que Klaus envisage de faire. Ils lui disent tout, puis il rassemble tous les vampires afin de vaincre Klaus. Il prévoit s'occuper de Klaus lui-même de manière à ce qu'Elijah soit seul en les affrontant. Le soir même, Marcel attire avec succès Klaus dans les rues de la ville et entame une bagarre, et en dépit d'être plus faible que l'originel, Marcel prend l'avantage sur lui mais très vite, il est maîtrisé puis mordu par Klaus. Marcel lui avoue avoir obtenu les explosifs par Francesca Correa. Mais lorsque Klaus est sur le point de le mordre à nouveau, il est pris une faiblesse et tombe sur le sol, laissant le temps à Marcel de s'en aller. Il retourne à l'Abattoir et constate que tous ses vampires sont morts ou neutralisés et faibles. Parmi les blessés se trouve Diego, qui s'excuse auprès de son ami. Dans Le dernier espoir, Marcel finit par casser une de ses règles en tuant Monique Deveraux afin de sauver la vie de Hope, la fille de Klaus. Marcel s'excuse auprès de Klaus pour avoir amener Mikael il y a un siècle. Marcel permet à Klaus de le contraindre pour oublier que Hope est vivante, en échange des flacons de sang de Klaus, plus précieux que jamais en raison des loups-garous ayant un accès complet à leurs pouvoirs qui inclut leur morsure mortelle. |-|Saison 2= Dans Ribirth, Marcel poursuit sa relation avec Camille qui partage avec lui les nouvelles de Klaus et de Davina. Devant la nostalgie de se dernier face au rejet des vampires du Quartier, Camille lui consaille d'avancer plutôt que se s'accrocher à des choses qu'il ne contrôle pas. Avec l'aide de Josh, il tente de reconstruire la communauté vampirique en rencontrant régulièrement des groupes d'humains recrutés par Josh. Il reçoit ensuite la visite de Klaus à la recherche du pieu de chêne blanc et sont interrompu par Joe. Ils mettent alors en place un plan pour battre les loups de Francesca. Marcel et Josh tendent alors un piège aux loups portant une bague de lune et utilise de l'aconit pour les affaiblir avant de trancher leur bras pour récupérer les bagues. Il tient ensuite un petit discours à Josh sur le besoin de trouver une raison de se battre. Dans Alive and Kicking, Marcel poursuit petit à petit la création de son nouveau groupe de vampire et tente de convaincre Elijah de les rejoindre mais celui-ci le menace de mettre fin à cette nouvelle communauté s'il ne l'aide pas à trouver le pieu. Marcel fait alors appel à Davina pour tenter de le localiser et son interrompu par Elijah. La jeune sorcière refuse alors de faire quoique soit qui pourrait aider un originel. Marcel marche ensuite avec Elijah et lui dit qu'il trouvera un moyen de récupérer le pieu sans faire quelque chose de stupide. Il se rend ensuite au Rousseau et aide Davina qui fait face à un groupe de loup. Il l'aide également à récupérer son bracelet et a reprendre le contrôle de Mikael . Plus tard, il retrouve Elijah et lui donne la résponsabilité de s'occuper de Gia qu'il transforme sous ses yeux. Dans Every Mother's Son, Marcel fait un peu de rangement avec l'aide de Gia quand Elijah fait son entré pour demander de l'aide. Marcel demande alors a Gia de la conduire à Lenore. Il reçoit ensuite la visite de Klaus qui vient lui réclamer un objet qu'il lui avait donné il y a des années. Marcel explique ensuite à Gia pourquoi il a besoin d'elle pour convaincre Elijah de s'unir à la communauté des vampires. Dans Live and Let Die, Marcel organise une soirée et discute avec Josh quand une bande de loup fait irruption et les menace. Il regroupe ensuite tous ses vampires et décide leur apprendre à se battre pour se défendre contre les loups. Il aide Aiden et Hayley à mettre au point un plan pour sauver les jeunes loups du rituel de la lune de sang. Il regroupe les enfants et parvient à les faire quitter la ville. Plus tard, il célèbre cette première victoire avec Hayley et Gia. Dans Red Door, Marcel aide Hayley à trouver Elijah et Oliver qui ont disparu depuis la sauvetage des enfants. Il vient ensuite en aide à Camille et Klaus pour combattre Mikael et engueule Davina pour son manque de dicernement et le danger que représente le chasseur de vampire pour eux. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, Hayley demande l'aide de Marcel pour occuper Vincent le temps qu'elle sauve Ollie. Il se rend alors chez Camille et lui demande de distraire Finn. Montant la garde avec Gia, il se fait attaquer et mordre par loup qu'il parvient tout de même à maitriser. Plus, il rentre chez lui avec Gia et lui donne le sang de Klaus pour soigner sa morsure. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Marcel reçoit la visite de Hayley et Aiden qui lui demandent son aide pour mettre Vincent hors d'état de nuire. Il organise alors le plan et reconnait dans les affaires de Camille , des chaines bloquant le pouvoir des sorcières. Ayant appris le retour de Davina , il se rend à l'Eglise Sainte-Anne et trouve alors Kaleb et le pieu de chêne blanc qu'il offre à Klaus. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, Marcel révèle à Davina qu'il a remis Kaleb et le pieu à Klaus. Il se rend alors chez ce dernier et torture Kaleb pour lui faire révéler le plan d'Esther ou le forcer à les rejoindre. Quand Davina vient pour sauver Kaleb, Marcel tente de l'en dissuader mais se fait briser la nuque par la magie de la sorcière. A son réveil, il dit à Davine que Kaleb les a rejoint et qu'ils ont besoin de Klaus pour combattre Esther. |-|Saison 3= A venir.. |-|Saison 4= A venir... |-|Saison 5= A venir.. Les relations *Marcel et Klaus *Marcel et Rebekah *Marcel et Elijah *Marcel et Thierry *Marcel et Kieran *Marcel et Sophie *Marcel et Davina *Marcel et Camille *Marcel et Hayley *Marcel et Hope Apparences Hors série *''Le retour du roi'' (Vampire Diaries - Saison 4, épisode 20 & The Originals - Saison 1, épisode 0) Saison 1 *''Le retour du roi'' *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''A la reconquête du royaume'' *''Les amants maudits'' *''Le rituel de la moisson'' *''Le fruit empoisonné'' *''Sauver l'espèce'' *''La fièvre du pouvoir'' *''Les deux rois'' *''Le signe prémonitoire'' *''Après moi, le déluge'' *''Magie noire'' *''Changement de pouvoir'' *''Un secret bien gardé'' *''Famille décomposée'' *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' *''Tous rivaux'' *''La fête des sorcières'' *''Point de rupture'' *''Le pacte des louves'' *''A feu et à sang'' *''Le dernier espoir'' Saison 2 *''Renaissance'' *''Les parents terribles'' *''L'invitation'' *''Carnaval éternel'' *''Derrière la porte...'' *''Le poids de la haine'' *''En plein cœur'' *''Le bon côté'' *''Seconde peau'' *''La prison'' *''L'armée de damnés'' *''Confidences'' *''Le serment d'allégeance'' *''Je t'aime, adieu'' *''La course du temps'' *''Sauvez mon âme'' *''Le rite des Neufs'' *''Les yeux de la nuit'' *''L'ultimatum'' *''L'origine de la haine'' *''La Malédiction de la reine'' *''Et poussière, tu retourneras'' Saison 3 *''Démonstration de force'' *''Sombre présage'' *''La nouvelle lignée'' *''Le gala initiatique'' *''Révélations douloureuses'' *''Une magnifique erreur'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Saison 4 *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Galerie d'images '' Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Personnages Saison 4 Catégorie:Strix Catégorie:Relation de Marcel Catégorie:Vampire Diaries